CÓMO SER UN BUEN SEME
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Luego de que hicieran el amor por primera vez, Butters le pregunta a Kenny si puede ser el dominante la siguiente vez que lo hagan, pero resulta que él tiene cero experiencia y conocimientos de como ser un buen Seme. Ante eso, a Kenny se le ocurre la brillante idea de enseñarles a los demás chicos como debe ser un semental de primera ¿Qué aprenderán ellos? lean y descúbranlo aquí.


**CÓMO SER UN BUEN SEME**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un fic especial y tal como lo dice el Summary, el pillín de Kenny dará unas clases de cómo ser un macho alfa a la hora de follar XD.**

**Pero este fic es especial no solo por eso, sino también porque el 22 de Marzo es… (Música de tambores como siempre XD) ¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KENNY! (Se tira confetis, globos y soplan espanta suegras XD) pues sí, él cumple años este domingo y como es mi segundo personaje favorito, hacer un fic dedicado a él es lo mínimo que puedo hacer (Después de todo, si ya he hecho fics en honor a los cumpleaños de Butters, lo más justo es hacer uno dedicado a Kenny) pero esto no solo se tratará de Kenny y Butters, también aparecerán las clásicas parejas de siempre que todos conoce y adoran ;D.**

**Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es del par de maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (¿Cuándo será el día en que estos dos reconozcan ser pareja? XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Los estudiantes de la escuela de South Park andaban por ahí y por allá para comenzar lo que sería otro aburrido y tedioso día de clases. Algunos estaban algo apurados y otros no tenían ganas de hacer nada y se tomaban todo su tiempo para caminar a sus salones de clases.

Pero había uno en particular que no caminaba bien. Un chico rubio que le resultaba difícil andar y cada paso que daba le sacaba un gemido de dolor, hacía muecas para luego sobarse la retaguardia y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer por sus tambaleos.

-Hay… aún me duele…- se quejó apoyándose en una pared y todavía sobándose el trasero.

-"Lo sabía. Sabía que andar con toda esta mierda solo nos iba a requeté joder ¡Mira como nos dejó el culo! Como si nos hubieran untado salsa picante ahí; pero claro, tú como todo un perfecto marica no pusiste ninguna objeción y te abriste de piernas para que nos la clavara"- le regañó una voz ronca en su cabeza muy molesto -"Ahora sabemos cómo se siente nuestro puto padre cuando va a ese balneario para que se lo cojan varios tipos al mismo tiempo"- dijo esto irónico.

-¡Butters!- le llamó otro chico que es rubio cenizo, usa un anorak naranja y se le acercó a pasos apresurados -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo de arriba abajo con cierta preocupación.

-"De maravilla, nos encontramos excelentes luego de que casi nos partes el culo, puto huevón de mierda"- le dijo sarcástico la voz en la cabeza de Butters.

-Estaré bien, Kenny…- le aseguró volviéndose a sobar donde no llegan los rayos del sol -pero… me ha-habías dicho que i-ibas a ser suave al ser mi pri-primera vez… y no lo fuiste- esto lo dijo molesto y frunciendo levemente el ceño. El otro rubio en vez de incomodarse, sonrió de medio lado de forma seductora para luego darle un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Perdóname, no pude evitarlo. Es que estaba tan ansioso de poder hacértelo que no me pude controlar- fue su simple excusa. Butters se molestó más y ni hablar de su otro yo llamado Caos que estaba gritando un pocotón de groserías en su mente -Pero mira. Recuerda que te prometí que para la próxima vez te iba a dejar ser el que tuviera los pantalones, así que no sigas molesto- estás palabras fueron suficiente para hacer que sonriera con los labios apretados y desviara la mirada.

-"Esa voz ahora si me está gustando. Ya no puedo esperar para darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina, perra sucia"- Caos dijo esto ya malicioso.

-Gra-gracias Kenny- le agradeció Butters aún rojito y aún sin verlo cara a cara.

Cuando se vieron fijamente, los ojos azul celeste de Butters chocando contra los azul turquesa de Kenny, se tomaron de sus cinturas y lentamente acercaron sus caras para darse un tierno beso.

-¿Butterscupp?- le llamó de repente un rubio musculoso más grande que cualquiera de ellos agarrado de la mano con dos pequeños rubios, un chico y una chica mellizos. Ellos enseguida se separaron y carraspearon para disimular que no pasó nada -¿Te encuentras bien primo? Cuando te vi entrar a la escuela, caminabas raro- le preguntó parándose frente a ellos.

-Eh… sí-sí Jack, estoy bien. Es solo que a-ayer me caí y me las-lastime el culito- fue la mejor mentira que se le ocurrió a Butters frotándose los nudillos nervioso.

-¿Es eso? Por la forma en como caminabas creíamos que te habías puesto un supositorio muy grande- cuando la chica dijo este inocente comentario, el chico rió mucho.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo grave- cuando el rubio más grande de todos dijo esto, le dedico una mala mirada a Kenny que enseguida se tensó y sonrió nerviosamente -pero mejor vayamos al salón antes de que sea tarde- le apresuró para que no siguiera en compañía del rubio de ropa anaranjada.

-Mu-muy bien- antes de comenzar a caminar junto a él y los pequeñuelos, Butters discretamente miró a Kenny que le chequeó el ojo diciéndole: "Luego te alcanzo" a lo que él asintió.

No hace faltar dar explicaciones para dar a entender que Leopold Butters Stouch y Kenneth McCormick tienen una relación y que ya han hecho el amor, siendo el rubio de expresiones aniñadas el pasivo como se puede ver. ¿Pero por qué su primo Jack miró con ese desprecio al rubio inmortal y no quiere que Butters esté cerca de él?

Porque según sus propias palabras, Kenny es una muy mala influencia ya que muchos de sus compañeros de curso resultaron ser gays y tienen sus respectivas parejas. Stan con Kyle, Craig con Tweek, Damien con Pip y el Topo con Gregory son las parejas confirmadas hasta el momento; un dato curioso es que todos los mencionados reconocieron su relación alrededor de los mismos tiempos (Oh sea desde más o menos los 15 años hasta ahora que tienen alrededor de 16)

Si el gran primo sobreprotector de Butters cree que Kenny es el responsable de que ellos hayan resultado ser unos maricas, es porque este es alguien muy lujurioso y pícaro que se ha acostado tanto con chicas, como con chicos sin sentir vergüenza de esto último (Ganándose fama de puta calenturienta) razón por la cual no quiere que el rubio de ojos celestes este cerca de él al creer que le puede contagiar sus malas mañas sin saber que ya son pareja.

Pero a escondidas por supuesto. Solamente los amigos más cercanos de los rubios saben que ellos están juntos, porque si los familiares de Butters se llegasen a enterar de lo suyo… lo más probable es que algunas cabezas rodaran por el piso; así que por el bien de ambos es mantenerlo en secreto al menos por el momento.

Ahora que esto esta aclarado, veamos cómo les está yendo a los tortolitos que están follando de nuevo… oh por lo menos lo están intentando.

-No Butters… así no es como se hace… primero lo tenías que lubricar por completo antes de…- Kenny lo estaba tratando de guiar, estando los dos acostados en la sucia cama de su casucha -no, no ¡NO! Cuidado con eso- le regañó incorporándose y tapándose solo con una sábana vieja.

-"Infeliz ¡Sí tú no te detuviste ante nada para clavárnosla!"- Caos enseguida se encabronó por sus protestas -"Si dependiera de mí, primero te cortaría el pito con una podadora antes de permitir que lo trataras de meter en la santidad de nuestro cuerpo"- dijo esto ya sádico.

-Pe-perdón Kenny- se disculpó Butters también incorporándose yo frotándose las manos -sa-sabes muy bien que es la pri-primera vez que ha-hago esto y no tengo na-nada de experiencia.

-No te preocupes, no te estoy castigando- lo quiso tranquilizar palmeándole la cabeza -pero si quieres… te puedo hacer una demostración de cómo es que se hace- con todo descaro bajó su mano hasta sus glúteos masajeándoselos haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

-"¿Pero qué piensa que somos nosotros? ¡¿La puta madre de Eric que quiere que todo el mundo la manosee!?"- Caos de nuevo se encolerizó.

-No-no Kenny- a pesar de que le gustaba que lo tocara, Butters le apartó la mano -me prometiste que la siguiente yo sería el do-dominante- de nuevo se quejó haciendo que soltara un suspiro.

-Ah rayos… creo que debí haberte dado lecciones de cómo ser un buen Seme, antes de intentarlo- Kenny se exaspero y se frotó su zona íntima.

-¿Seme?- Butters no entendió esto haciendo que él riera un poco.

-Seme es el término que los japoneses usan para referirse a los dominantes en las relaciones, mientras que a los pasivos, se les denomina Uke- le explicó con toda fluidez.

-"Esos ojos chiquitos sí que se inventan cosas raras. Se nota que aprendió mucho de ellos cuando se volvió su puta y traicionera princesita"- espetó Caos ya divertido.

-Y no serías el único al que le tendría que enseñar cómo debe comportarse un Seme de verdad. Stan, Damien y hasta Craig me han pedido uno que otro consejo para poder clavárselas a Kyle, Pip y Tweek; sé que soy un experto en el tema, pero no es para que me estén pidiendo ayuda a cada momento- siguió hablando Kenny ya con algo de fastidio -un segundo… enseñar… lecciones… ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Así mataré a varios pájaros de un tiro- parecía que un foco se le prendió encima de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices, Kenny?- Butters lo estaba mirando sin entender a lo que él movió de arriba abajo ambas cejas para que captara lo que se le ocurrió.

-"¿No nos digas qué…?"- Caos fue el primero en captar lo que quiso decir.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**_

-¿Lecciones para ser un buen Seme?- preguntó Stan que junto con los otros Semes y demás chicos se encontraban reunidos en un salón de audiovisuales por petición del rubio inmortal.

-Exactamente- afirmó él. Encima suyo estaba un gran letrero que decía las palabras que dijo Stan -últimamente todos ustedes me han bombardeado con preguntas y pidiéndome consejos de cómo ser una fiera a la hora de coger, así que para ahorrar esfuerzo decidí sacrificar una parte de mi valioso tiempo en darles estas lecciones fundamentales- les explicó viendo de reojo a Butters que clavó la mirada al piso de nuevo rojito.

-Hasta que al fin se te ocurre una brillante idea para variar, McCormick- a pesar de que Craig dijo esto de forma áspera, en realidad está ansioso por poder aplicar en Tweek lo que aprenderá en ese mismo momento.

-Ya se me estaban acabando la ideas para tratar de convencer a Pip de poder hacerlo sin reparo alguno- se dice que el Diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, pero parece que su hijo no heredó su "sabiduría".

-Esto es estupid. Yo no necesito que me enseñen como tener privacidad con mi princesita- el Topo no veía necesaria una lección de ese tipo. Gregory en vez de apenarse o molestarse, rió un poco.

-Tal vez tu no, Chris. Pero yo tengo que saber cómo hay que hacerlo bien cuando cambiemos de roles y…- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando ya que el castaño enseguida le tapó la cara gritándole que se callara, a lo que los demás rieron mucho.

-Te lo dije Damien. Yo sabía muy bien que estos dos intercambian posiciones- susurró Tucker al paliducho que luego de gruñir molesto, le dio de mala gana un billete de 100 dólares.

-¿Entonces qué hago yo aquí?- preguntó Token muy incómodo -no soy gay y si Nicole descubre que estoy asistiendo a esta clase de reuniones…- se estremeció al pensar lo que le haría su novia.

-Yo también ¡ME METÓ CONSOLADORES POR EL CULO Y LA BOCA AL MISMO TIEMPO! Preguntó qué hago aquí- habló ahora Thomas -sí ¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ! Tammy sabe que vine a esto…- también se preocupó.

-No sé asusten. Lo que se hable aquí, se quedará aquí; además, muchos de los métodos que los Semes usan con sus noviecillos, se pueden aplicar también a las chicas- Kenny los trató de calmar.

-Bueno… sí lo dices de esa manera…- dijo Gok´Zarah muy tímido para luego ver de reojo a Gary que se apenó y desvió la mirada sonriendo un poco rojo.

-Es-es-esto va-valdrá la pe-pena- Jimmy miró de la misma forma a Timmy que se comportó como el mormón y solo susurró un: "Timmy" y parece que nadie se dio cuenta de esas indirectas.

-Lo mismo digo- ahora Kevin y Clyde se vieron de reojo sonriendo como los otros.

-Estoy rodeado de puros maricas- espetó Cartman cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo como perro a lo que Trent, Mark y Josh dijeron en coro: "Lo mismo digo".

-¿Qué no me oíste, culo gordo? Lo que aprendas aquí podría servirte para tirarte chicas… sobre todo las que se llamen Patty- le hizo una muy obvia indirecta a la chica que tanto le gusta al gordo.

-¡CÁLLATE POBRE DE MIERDA!- le gritó tan molesto como avergonzado y de nuevo se oyeron risas.

-No perdamos más tiempo en tonterías y comencemos- ahora Craig no pudo disimular su ansiedad

-Pero antes de comenzar, debemos esperar a los demás invitados- pasaron 3 segundos exactos para que la puerta del salón se abriera luego de lo que dijo Kenny -pasen, los estábamos esperando- todos giraron para ver de quienes se trataban y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataban ¡De sus parejas!

-¡¿Kyle?! ¡¿Pip?! ¡¿Tweek?!- preguntaron Stan, Damien y Craig respectivamente.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- quiso saber el rubio inglés tomando asiento junto a su noviecito.

-Al contrario, justo a tiempo- Kenny sonrió mucho por las reacciones de esos tres, pero enseguida frunció el ceño al ver a Bradley y más cuando se sentó junto a Butters sonriendo de forma boba.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿No se suponía que esta clase iba ser solamente para los dominantes en las relaciones?- Craig estaba algo indignado.

-Por eso mismo. No sería justo que solamente ustedes tuvieran estos conocimientos, después de todo ¿Qué impediría que en algún momento sus parejitas quisieran cambiar de roles alguna vez y aplicar lo que están a punto de aprender aquí?- Kenny se siguió explicando con toda calma. Parece que no quiere que solamente Butters sea el único en saber divertirse en el otro lado de la balanza.

-De haber sabido esto, no lo habría permitido- se quejó Damien echando humos por la orejas.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Damien? ¿Quieres decir que si en algún momento yo quisiera ir arriba te negarías?- Philip estaba indignado por su pésima aptitud.

-¡No, no, no! No es lo que quería decir ¡Claro que puedes ir arriba si quieres! Es solo que… que yo soy muy ardiente, así que si tratarás de ingresar podrías quemarte tú… ya sabes qué- el paliducho trató de enmendar la situación y de convencerlo de no pedir alguna vez ser el cojonudo.

-Sí claro, por qué te conviene- el pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada haciendo que se pusiera a pensar en que más decirle para no pasar lo que de seguro sería un largo y tortuoso periodo de castidad.

-Con ese ofrecimiento que le hizo, demuestra que será exactamente igual a su maricón padre. Solo falta que el francesito se vuelva un dictador Iraquí- Trent les hizo burla molestándolos mucho y que todos explotaran en risas.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, Stanley? Si yo algún día… ya sabes, ¿Me permitirías ser el dominante?- le preguntó Kyle, que estaba bastante tímido. El pelinegro se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

-Por… puesto Kyle. No te debe dar vergüenza pedirme eso; estaría dispuesto a sentarme mal una semana entera por ti- sonrió nerviosamente, pero eso fue suficiente para que el judío lo besara.

-Claro, suponiendo que fuera matemáticamente posible que la rata judía colorada te la tratara de clavar aunque tuviera los huevos para pedírtelo- el culón no perdió tiempo en hacerles burla.

-Pues estaría clavando más de lo que tú podrías clavarle a la mujer que este lo suficientemente loca para querer hacerlo contigo, puto panzón- Stan defendió a su novio refiriéndose al tamaño de los pitos encabronando enseguida al castaño.

-Ahora faltas tú, Craig. ¿Te pondrías en 4 para que tu loquillo novio te la entierre hasta el fondo?- le preguntó Mark divertido y todos prestaron atención a lo que él fuera a decir.

Por supuesto, Tucker enseguida le mostró el dedo medio para luego ver a su tembloroso novio que soltó un ¡GAH! jalándose el pelo y espero una respuesta. No estaba para nada en sus planes la opción de volverse el muerde almohadas, ni aunque se tratase de su tierno rubio (Debido a su gran orgullo de mierda que posee todo Tucker) Así que a diferencia de Stan y Damien, solo desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, gruñendo un poco y maldiciendo a Kenny por su jugarreta.

-Craig…- le llamó Tweek tímido y asustadizo, pero su orgulloso novio seguía sin verlo -acaso… ¿Acaso me de-dejarías ser el su-superior si te lo pi-pidiera? ¡GAH!- Craig cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes que parecían romperse en cualquier momento -Craig… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES?!- el pequeño rubio perdió toda la calma y empezó a llorar como nena -¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡TÚ NUNCA ME PERMITIRÍAS SER EL DOMINANTE, ERES UN EGOISTA GAAAAHHH!- se llevó ambas manos a la cara y estuvo a punto de irse corriendo del salón.

-¡NO TWEEK ESPERA!- Craig mandó a la mierda su orgullo y lo sujetó de los hombros ante la mirada atenta de todos para ver que hacía, pero el paranoico se trataba de soltar diciendo enérgicamente: "¡Suéltame, suéltame!" -¡Está bien, está bien! si algún día quieres ser el que dé, puedes pedírmelo cuando quieras- dijo esto con todo el dolor de su alma, pero con tal de no perder a su rubiecillo, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su culo y todos se rieron de él.

-"Yo pagaría por ver como la loca se la entierra al cara de piedra"- comentó Caos con malicia, pero luego cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo -"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡¿A mí por qué mierda me importaría ver a esos dos maricas cogerse entre sí?! ¡¿Acaso ya se me pegaron las malas mañas del mugroso de Kenny?!"- esto lo dijo ya molesto mientras que Butters se puso rojo como tomate de tan solo pensar en eso.

-Vuelvo y digo: estoy rodeado por puros maricas- repitió el culón de nuevo incómodo.

-Bien chicos. Ahora que los noviecitos resolvieron sus diferencias, podemos dar inicios a las clases de cómo ser un buen Seme- Kenny dijo esto ya algo serio ignorando las malas miradas que le dedicaban los tres pelinegros por haberlos puesto en esas situaciones.

-Esperen- interrumpió Gok´Zarah -¿Dónde está Jack?- preguntó viendo por todos lados.

-Pues… ustedes ya saben cómo es él respecto a las relaciones gay entre todos ustedes. No hubiera sido buena idea pedirle que asistiera- Kenny dijo esto para luego ver a Butters que se preocupó.

-Co-comienza ya en-entonces- le pidió Jimmy viendo de reojo a Jimmy otra vez.

-Ahora presten toda atención…- comenzó a dar las clases.

**SABER APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO:**

Un buen Seme debe saber el momento adecuado para poder hacerlo con su pareja. Si en algunos casos él (oh ella) está molesto o frustrado por algún motivo, se le debe ofrecer acción triple X para así relajarla, despejar su mente y mandar al carajo lo que le molesta.

En otros casos debe ser un poco más sutil, si su pareja no quiere follar aun estando pasando por una situación estresante, debe convencerla no con palabras, sino con acciones. Un suave masaje en los hombros puede ser un gran paso para relajar a su media naranja y poco a poco dejará de tener su mal genio y terminará accediendo.

-"¿Masaje en los hombros, eh?"- pensó Stan frotándose el mentón y viendo de reojo a Kyle que anotaba todo eso en un cuaderno como si estuviera recibiendo clases por un verdadero maestro.

-Oye Tweek. Algunas veces has dicho que el trabajo en la cafetería es mucha presión y estrés ¿Cierto?- Craig le preguntó esto con unos para nada sanos pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto! Algunas veces tengo que trabajar tan duro ¡Que me siento un esclavo! Tener que atender a cada uno de los clientes, llevarles sus mandados, aguantar sus quejas ¡Es demasiada presión GAH!- el pequeño rubio jaló su pelo sin darse cuenta de los propósitos de Tucker que ensanchó su sonrisa y parpadeo unas cuantas veces al dejar volar su imaginación.

-Oye Pip, algunas veces no te…- Damien trató de usar la misma jugada con su novio.

-¡NO!- a diferencia del rubio paranoico, el rubio inglés es más espabilado y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones dándole otra vez la espalda cruzado de brazos haciendo que otra vez se alarmara.

-Continua Kenny, continua- le pidió Stan ya algo impaciente ya tomando nota como lo hace Kyle.

**SER PACIENTE Y COMPRENSIVO:**

La paciencia es una virtud que tomo Seme debe tener. No solamente en el aspecto de respetar la decisión de si su pareja quiere hacer el amor o no, sino también en los demás aspectos de su vida.

Como por ejemplo si está molesto por algo, debes ser tolerante, escuchar lo que tenga que decir y dejar que se exprese libremente. El silencio puede ser tu mayor aliado en esta clase de situaciones, así que cierra la boca y escucha lo que tenga que decir.

También se aplica en su relación con las personas, deja que tenga amigos-as y que interactúe con ellos. El pasivo no tiene la obligación de estar cada segundo al lado de su pareja como si fuera un objeto; él o ella, tiene su propia vida y es libre de tomar sus decisiones y con quiere estar.

Pero ojo, no bajen la guardia en ningún momento y siempre estén atentos de las personas cercanas a su pareja. Si ven que alguno de los amigos-as de su conyugue lo toca de manera indebida o le dedica una mirada lasciva o dice algún comentario con dobles intenciones; vayan con esa persona a tener una "pequeña charla".

Lo mismo se aplica a la inversa, tengan cuidado de confundir un saludo o gesto amistoso con malas intenciones. Sí agreden de alguna forma a alguien cercano a su pareja solo por creer que se estaba tratando de propasarse con ella, podrían perder no solamente su confianza, sino hasta su propio amor y cariño; así que controlen los celos lo mejor que puedan.

-De eso no me tengo que preocupar. Cualquiera que se tratara de pasar de listo con mi pequeño Pip…- Damien dijo esto apegándolo a su cuerpo con su brazo derecho a la vez que en la mano izquierda creó una bola de fuego. El rubio se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada aun cruzado de brazos.

-Lo mismo digo de Tweek. El que le toque un solo pelo, lo mataría… con mis propias manos nada más- Craig también apego a su rubio, pero brusco, y cerrando delante de él su puño derecho asustándolo enseguida y empezara a decir sus locuras.

-¿Entonces si yo, Kevin, Token o alguien más lo saluda o abraza amistosamente lo matarías a golpes? ¡Eres de lo peor Craig!- Clyde hizo un berrinche.

-No Clyde, no es lo que trataba de decir. Es solo que…- el pelinegro trató de enmendar las cosas, pero el castaño se puso a lloriquear como toda una nena.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Craig!- Kevin fue a consolarlo junto con Token y los demás reían.

-Que altanero ¡AH!- exclamó Tweek siendo él quién se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, ahora le tocaba a Tucker tratar de calmarlo y reparar su metedura de pata.

-Si hiciera un examen, Craig enseguida reprobaría la parte de la paciencia- se burló Kenny -en que me quedé…

**SIEMPRE ESTAR PARA ÉL O ELLA:**

Esto no es algo nuevo, de hecho, debe ser la obligación de todo Seme. Siempre debe estar disponible para su pareja, en todo tipo de situaciones, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza…

-Pobreza siempre será en tu caso, mugroso- interrumpió Eric ganándose de nuevo algunas risas.

-Cierra el hocico Cartman. Esto es algo que debes hacer si quieres conseguir algo con Patty, estar atento a ella en todo momento y no ponerla por debajo de la comida- el culón otra vez se molestó y avergonzó por esta restregada.

**PREGUNTARLE COMO SE SIENTE:**

Apenas te levantes de la cama, lo primero que debes decirle a tú pareja es saludarla y preguntarle como amaneció; cuando llegué a casa luego de haber hecho algo preguntarle cómo le fue. Estas simples preguntas demuestran tú genuino y sincero interés en él o ella.

Pero aquí se puede aplicar la regla de la paciencia y comprensión; si está tan molesto por alguna razón, debes ser prudente y ser su hombro en donde se pueda apoyar y descargar sus malestares; también se puede usar la regla de aprovechar el momento y ofrecerle un rato de pasión para bajarle los humos.

-"Ummm… creo que debo hacer que Cartman pelee con más frecuencia con Kyle para que así este más molesto y de esa forma…"- Stan se emocionó más de lo que estaba.

-¿Toda situación siempre tiene que terminar con ambas personas cogiendo?- preguntó Kyle algo indignado por el patrón que Kenny usaba y sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su novio.

-Eso depende de lo que tu lindo culito quiera hacer en ese momento- Butters se molestó por ese comentario pícaro que Kenny le hizo al judío.

-Cállate Kenny y continua- Stan también se encabronó por ese comentario.

**ESTAR CON SU PAREJA Y DEFENDERLA A TODA COSTA:**

No me refiero solamente a enfrentarse a los golpes a cualquiera que se trate de pasar de listo con su pareja, sino también defenderlo-a en todos los sentidos. Ya sea de la mala opinión por parte de las demás personas, de las discriminaciones e incluso de sus propios padres y demás familiares en caso de que no estén de acuerdo con la relación.

Y si en el peor de los casos traten de separarlos de alguna forma u otra, el dominante tiene que hacer hasta lo imposible para estar junto a su pareja y en casos extremos romper todo vínculo con la familia de ser necesario.

El pasivo también debe de estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no ser separado de su amado, armarse de cojones y plantarle cara a los que traten de separarlos.

-"Eso se pondrá interesante cuando reconozcamos lo nuestro ante nuestros viejos, tíos y primos"- Caos dijo esto con cierta preocupación a lo que Butters se comenzó a frotar los nudillos.

-Ese no debe ser ningún problema para estos 6 maricas- Cartman señaló con su pulgar a Stan, Kyle, Damien, Pip, Craig y Tweek -sus padres aceptaron sin mayor problema el hecho de que sean unos putos maricones de mierda. Especialmente los del judío cuya puta madre se alegró de que al fin reconociera que le da el culo al hippie que estuvo dispuesta a darle su vestido de bodas cuando los dos se casen y…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pelirrojo se le tiró encima.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó furioso y ambos rodaron por el piso golpeándose.

-¡OYE!- Stan iba a intervenir, hasta que recordó las primeras lecciones -"esta sería la oportunidad perfecta"- dejó que ellos se siguieran peleando.

-Chicos, chicos. Compórtense- Kenny les llamó la atención de nuevo actuando como si fueran un profesor de escuela. Gok´Zarah sujetó a ambos y los levantó fácilmente del piso con los brazos extendidos, pero ellos trataban de pegarse -si no se comportan, no podré pasar a la lección más importante de todas- su sonrisa aumento considerablemente al decir esto.

-¿Y esa sería…?- de nuevo, la imaginación de Craig voló hasta lo más alto, lo mismo hizo Damien.

**FORMAS PARA HACER EL AMOR:**

Los tres pelinegros sonrieron enormemente con tan solo escuchar eso, Kyle y Eric enseguida dejaron de pelearse y el resto se incomodó y avergonzó un poco (Sobre todo los Ukes)

Hay muchas maneras de cómo hacer el amor (Eso depende de la imaginación de cada uno) pero aquí mostraré las formas básicas tanto para hacerlo con mujeres como para con los hombres:

**1) Visual: **ponte enfrente de tú pareja y empieza a tocarte suavemente y con delicadeza a la vez que pones cara de excitación y gimiendo suavemente. Esta forma de estimular es un poco más fácil con los hombres ya que ellos se pueden llegar excitar con imágenes, mientras que las mujeres se excitan más con el tacto.

-Interesante… muy interesante…- Token escribía a la velocidad de la luz, lo mismo hacía el resto.

**2) Las Caricias: **en caso de que lo visual no sea suficiente, podrías tumbar a tu pareja en la cama y empezar a acariciarla, con suavidad por supuesto. Podrían comenzar desde los pies e ir subiendo de a poco, antes de llegar hasta la intimidad de su pareja podríamos pasar primero por el cuello y el dorso, y finalmente a las partes privadas.

-Síguele, síguele ¡EMPOLLÓN!- el lápiz de Thomas parecía sacar humo en su libreta.

**3) Los Besos: **también puedes empezar a besar a tu pareja por el cuello, siguiendo por la oreja (lamiéndosela y mordisquearla un poco) pasando por la boca, por el pecho (Besarle y lamerle los senos a la mujer) y finalmente llegando hasta la intimidad y darte un festín con ella.

-Magnífico, esplendido, genial- Mark también le sacaba humo a su cuaderno.

**4) Sexo Oral: **para hacer el sexo oral más placentero, puedes beber algo frío o chupar un cubito de hielo antes de empezar, luego haz lo contrario, bebe algo bastante caliento y continúa. El cambio de temperatura hará que se excite mucho más.

-"¿De dónde diablos voy a sacar hielo en mis dominios?"- pensó Damien molesto.

**5) Lugares Para Hacer el Amor: **

**A) En el baño: **es un buen lugar para tener relaciones sexuales muy placenteras, el dominante se puede sentar en el borde de la bañera o del retrete y su pareja sentarse sobre él.

**B) Encima de la lavadora: **aunque suene ridículo, esto da mucho placer por las vibraciones de la lavadora, hace que el dominante se vuelva una especie de gran vibrador.

-Tweek no necesitará de una lavadora para ser un gran vibrador en el culo de Craig- Josh le hizo burla ganándose el dedo medio de Tucker y que Tweek se alterara creyendo que si se rompía, se iba atorar en el ano de su novio y causarle una hemorragia interna y ese tipo de locuras.

**C) En un ascensor:** es uno de los lugares más morbosos para hacer el amor, ve al último piso, pon algo en la puerta para que no se cierre del todo, de esta forma si alguien intenta llamar el ascensor este no irá. Solo reza para que el último piso no salga en ese momento de tu cada.

**D) En un callejón: **otro lugar sucio para tener relaciones sexuales y muy poco higiénico pero con menor riesgo de ser descubierto. El que recibe tiene que ponerse de cara contra una pared estando de pie, mientras que el que da le hace de todo.

**E) En un closet: **también es un lugar bochornoso para hacerlo y algo incómodo debido al poco espacio que hay, pero es mucho más seguro y privado, aunque hay que mermar los gemidos.

-"Hijo de puta, por eso nos pidió hacerlo ahí"- se quejó la otra personalidad de Butters ya molesto.

Existen varios lugares en donde se puede hacer el amor, pero no hay tiempo para decirlos todos (Nunca terminaría la lista) así que denle rienda suelta a su imaginación.

-Ni que lo digas- dijeron Damien, Craig y Stan al mismo tiempo.

-¿E-eso es todo?- preguntó Pip ya algo preocupado y sudando un poco.

-No. Ahora viene la parte más importante de esta lección- dicho esto Kenny encendió un reproductor de imágenes que decía: "POSICIONES SEXUALES"

-Oh no…- susurró Kyle tan rojo como su cabello y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Lo más importante de todo este asunto- Craig se estaba relamiendo los labios y se frotaba sus manos ignorando que a Tweek estaba por darle un ataque al corazón.

-"Iba a decir lo mismo"- Caos también se moría de la emoción a la vez que Butters se tapó la cara, pero entreabrió los dedos para poder ver.

Kenny puso las imágenes de las variadas poses sexuales y comenzó a explicarlas.

**1) Espejo: **el Uke o la mujer se acuesta boca arriba con sus piernas levantadas; su pareja debe arrodillarse y sostenerle las piernas con una mano mientras se apoya en la cama con la otra y hacer la penetración. Con esta posición se puede apreciar la intensidad del placer en sus rostros.

**2) Deleite: **el receptor se acerca al borde de la cama o una silla, el que da se arrodilla para penetrar haciendo que incline su cuerpo hacía atrás y envuelve sus piernas a su alrededor.

**3) Profunda: **el Seme acuesta a su pareja en la cama, le abre las piernas, apoya estas en sus hombros y penetra sujetando con fuerza a su amante por las caderas.

**4) Amazona: **el activo se acuesta boca arriba con las piernas levemente abiertas y su pareja se sienta en cuclillas encima de él para luego mover fervientemente sus caderas.

**5) Carretilla: **en este caso, el Uke o la mujer, se acuesta bocabajo en el borde de la cama y sujeta fuertemente las sábanas a la vez que el Seme se pone detrás de él o ella, le sujeta las piernas y la penetra para darle fuertes embestidas. El estímulo y el placer se concentran en los genitales de ambos, pero es el dominante quién lleva el ritmo atrayendo el cuerpo de su pareja hacía el suyo de forma frenética.

Al igual que los lugares en dónde se puede hacer al amor, la lista de las diferentes posiciones sexuales es inmensa y también está a la imaginación de uno.

-Bueno, ya les he enseñado todo lo básico para ser todo un semental de primera clase- Kenny dio por finalizadas sus clases sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo -¿Preguntas?-

-¡No, ninguna!- exclamaron los tres pícaros pelinegros al mismo tiempo sumamente impacientes.

-"Ya parecen los 3 chiflados"- se burló la voz gutural en la cabeza de Butters.

-¡Ven Kyle! Necesito de tu ayuda para algo- Stan se llevó al judío a rastras.

-Yo también necesito de tu ayuda, Tweekers- Craig y su rubio también desaparecieron por la puerta del salón.

-Ya sabes lo que digo, Pip- y antes de que el rubio inglés pudiera objetar, él y Damien desaparecieron en una nube de humo fuego.

-No puedo esperar más para hacerle a la linda hermanita de Jack todo lo que aprendí- Mark desapareció como alma llevada por el rey maricón, corrección, por el Diablo, y era seguido de sus patanes amigos que rieron mucho.

-¿Nicole, estás ocupada?- Token enseguida llamó a su novia por el celular.

-Hola ¡MI PUTA RASTRERA! Tammy ¿Ya terminaste tus practicas con las porristas?- Thomas también llamó a su chica.

-Vamos princesa, ah estrenar tu piscina- el Topo le palmeó el trasero a Gregory que rió un poco.

-Carajo, ¿Cómo voy a estar siempre disponible para Patty?- el culón estaba pensando en algún plan y se frotaba el mentón.

-Ven -Ti-Timmy, te-tenemos que se-seguir practicando para las o-olimpiadas especiales- fue la excusa de Jimmy para luego irse juntos.

-Tengo que volver a casa antes de que mis padres y hermanos se preocupen, ¿Me das un aventón, Gok?- le pidió Gary a Mint Berry Crunch.

-Por supuesto- el rubio mayor le chequeó el ojo y se lo llevó diciendo: "¡SHABLAGOO!"

-Oye Kevin ¿Me ayudas a estudiar para el examen de física?- Clyde también usó una excusa.

-Con mucho gusto- también se retiraron dejando solos a Butters y Kenny.

-Eso es mis queridos Padawans, apliquen todo lo que les enseñé- el rubio inmortal estaba totalmente satisfecho por el buen trabajo que hizo.

-Ke-Kenny- le llamó Butters acercándosele muy tímido -mi primera vez como Seme… ¿Puede ser en la la-lavadora?- le pidió desviando la mirada y volviendo a sonreír apretando los labios.

-Oh… se nota que quieres aplicar enseguida lo enseñado- Kenny le dio un beso en la mejilla -está bien, pero que no se te olvide lubricar primero todo antes de comenzar- se pusieron en marcha.

-"Y vamos hacer que te arrepientas por habérnosla clavado sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza, loba en celo"- espetó Caos tan malicioso como antes.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

-¡AUCH! Butters… sí que fuiste un bárbaro de primera clase…- se quejó Kenny que tenía una bolsa de hielo en el culo.

-"Una cucharada de tu propia medicina, pendejo"- Caos estaba totalmente satisfecho, no solo por el placer sexual, sino por haberle devuelto la pedrada al otro rubio.

-Lo-lo siento Kenny, es que me e-emocioné mucho- Butters se disculpó pero sonreía cohibido -aunque… no fui el único al que se le fu-fue la mano- dijo esto viendo a sus amigos y compañeros de clase.

Kyle, Pip, Tweek, Clyde, Kevin, Gregory y… el Topo, también tienen bolsas de hielo en el trasero y se quejaban, especialmente los 3 primeros, mientras que Gary y Timmy tenían muecas de dolor que apenas y lograban disimular, la razón es porque ellos y sus respectivas parejas no han hecho pública su relación aún. Craig, Damien, Stan, Token, Thomas y Gok´Zarah sonreían enormemente y por último el culón estaba molesto y tenía en una mejilla la marca de una cachetada indicando que no le fue para nada bien tratar de ligarse a Patty.

-Sí, sin dudas les enseñé bien- Kenny volvió a sonreír orgullosos -y ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán cuando intercambien de roles- él y Butters rieron un poco.

-Pero no están sufriendo… como sufrí yo…- habló de repente Mark que tenía el ojo derecho morado, una venda y gasa alrededor de la cabeza, el brazo derecho y pierna izquierdas enyesados, andaba con una muleta y por último le faltaban unos cuantos dientes indicando una sola cosa:

-La próxima vez que te vuelvas a propasar con mi hermanita, no saldrás tan bien librado como ahora- le amenazó Jack amañando con pegarle haciéndole estremecer para luego ver a los demás chicos -ah… estoy rodeado por puros maricas- no disimulo para nada su repulsión.

-¿Qué crees que pa-pase cuando se lo di-digamos a mis pa-padres?- preguntó Butters preocupado a Kenny que también se preocupó.

-Lo más probable es que no se lo tomen bien. Pero no te asustes, recuerda lo que dije; haré hasta lo imposible para estar a tu lado- le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Gracias- el otro rubio también sonrió y si no fuera por la presencia de Jack, se habrían besado.

-Y eso que no les enseñé la versión japonesa para ser un buen Seme, ya que de lo contrario ¡UF! Todos se habrían traumado- Kenny dijo esto divertido.

-"Creo que hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas"- Caos dijo esto con cierta cautela.

-Pero lo que importa es que a todos ellos les enseñé…

**CÓMO SER UN BUEN SEME…**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 22/03/2015.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado las extravagantes clases que Kenny les dio a los chicos de cómo ser todo un semental, ahora solo falta ver como Kyle y los demás Ukes deciden cambiar los papeles y ser los que den XD.**

**Saben, al principio pensé en hacer todo este fic totalmente Yaoi, pero como yo escribo para todo público (Tanto a mujeres como a hombres) puse elementos Hetero, después de todo, mucho de lo que Kenny dijo nosotros los chicos lo podemos aplicar a nuestras noviecitas ;D**

**Y por último, diré que este fic puede ser considerado una pre-cuela de un Multi-Chapter que hice hace tiempo llamado: Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor. También es un Bunny y tiene las parejas que todos conocen, puede que les guste ;D**

**Así que sin más me despido, pero también les aviso que dentro de unos días subiré otro fic especial que… es más bien personal para mí :O. Me despido y que tengan buenas noches (Enseguida busco a alguna prostituta para que pueda aplicarle todo lo aprendido aquí XD)**


End file.
